Both of You
by overdoselu
Summary: Masa lalu yang kelam membuatnya menjadi berkepribadian ganda, Ia hancur, namun Jackson membuatnya kembali bangkit, tanpa ia tahu bahwa Jackson adalah anak dari orang yang ia cari selama ini. Dan waktu memberitahunya segalanya, hal yang tak ia duga sekalipun / bad summary / Chanbaek / Hunhan / Yaoi / CHAPTER 7&8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Both of You**

by : overdo_selu

Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun! Saya author newbi di ffn, so mohon bantuannya, dan maaf jika ceritanya pasaran atau mungkin hampir menyamai ff lain, tapi sungguh demi apapun! Ff ini hasil jerih payah saya, hasil dari pemikiran saya, dan saya hanya terinspirasi oleh beberapa ff, jadi author lain yang merasa ff-nya mirip dengan saya, Jeongmal mianhamnida~

Note : Genre dan Cast akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu, cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa ff, namun alur tetaplah dari imajinasi absurd saya, cast bukan milik saya tapi milik Tuhan YME dan ortu mereka, sorry for bad language and typos, i'm newbi so mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun^^

I warn you! This is yaoi fanfiction! Boy x Boy! DLDR!

CHAPTER 1

"Hello baekbi~"

Seorang bartender di sebuah pub ternama di pinggiran sebuah kota di negara Korea Selatan tampak menyapa seorang lelaki yang duduk di dekat meja bar-nya, mungkin orang² yang melihatnya akan mengira dia wanita, dengan wajah cantik, mata bersinar, hidung mancung, bibir kecil, badan mungil namun semok, lengkap dengan dress dan wig siapa yang menyangka jika ia adalah lelaki? Dia adalah salah satu dari laki laki penghibur di pub ini.

"Yak! aku baekhyun!" sentak lelaki yang dipanggil baekbi oleh bartender tadi, dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali kalo ia tidak suka dengan panggilan itu.

"ck!" decak bartender tadi, "Jangan mencoba membodohiku baekbi, aku tau jelas mana baekhyun mana baekbi, aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama" jawab si bartender acuh tak acuh sambil menuang wine ke gelas pria disebelah lelaki yang disebut baekbi.

Sungguh baekhyun sudah muak dengan bartender sok tau ini, dia ini lelaki sejati! garis bawahi! LELAKI SEJATI! mana mungkin dia dipanggil dengan sebutan baekbi?! baekbi hanyalah panggilan untuk wanita manja, dan itu bukan dia.

BRAK!

Pria yang disebut baekbi menggebrak meja bar hingga gelas gelas diatas bar bergetar dengan hebat, terlihat sekali jika ia menggebraknya dengan cukup kuat "Berarti kau belum cukup lama untuk dapat mengenal mana baekhyun dan mana baekbi dengan baik!" geram pria yang disebut baekbi dengan penuh penekanan sambil mengangkat kerah si bartender.

"wow wow wow! slow down! alright! aku akan memanggilmu baekhyun, lepaskan aku!" ucap si bartender sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara, raut takut tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"bagus!" jawab baekhyun sambil melepas dengan kasar kerah si bartender hingga si bartender terdorong ke belakang dan setelahnya duduk kembali di kursi yang tadi didudukinya.

Baekhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya, dia bisa saja memukul habis si bartender jika saja Kris bukan seseorang yang membiarkannya bekerja di pub mewah ini.

Ya, si bartender bernama Kris, dengan mata tajam, hidung mancung dan rahang tegas, jangan lupakan juga tattoo naga dilehernya membuat si bartender mudah disukai oleh wanita atau bahkan uke uke yang ada disini. _hhhh~_ Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, sungguh ia iri pada kris, jangankan uke, wanita saja tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya, bukan karena takut dihabisi atau semacamnya, tetapi takut tersaingi oleh kecantikannya. Bisa saja baekhyun memasang tattoo seperti kris atau bahkan lebih sangar dari milik kris, namun ia **tidak bisa**.

"so .. apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?" Kris memulai kembali pembicaraannya dengan baekbi *ehm maksudnya baekhyun. Wajar saja jika Kris bertanya tanya, baekhyun yang biasanya berpenampilan manly lengkap dengan earpiece namun sekarang malah berpenampilan sebaliknya, seperti baekbi.

 _hhh~_ lagi lagi baekhyun menghela nafas.

"ini semuaa .. gara gara baekbi"

.

.

.

.

.

 _dia menarik_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

 **Note :**

hayooo baru chap satu, keliatan kan newbinya :v bagus ngga?

jadi kenapa baekhyun berbeda/? kenapa baekhyun ngga bisa pake tatto? apa alasannya? and laaassttt siapa yang mbatin/? di akhir cerita? lanjut or end? :v

Review jusseyo~ at least 1 review I will update this ff, more than 20 review I will fast update~

Thank you so so so much buat miss kuproy a.k.a assandra and anandaput too for your support~


	2. Chapter 2

**Both of You**

by : overdo_selu

Note : Genre dan Cast akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu, cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa ff, namun alur tetaplah dari imajinasi absurd saya, cast bukan milik saya tapi milik Tuhan YME dan ortu mereka, sorry for bad language and typos, i'm newbi so mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun^^

I warn you! This is yaoi fanfiction! Boy x Boy! DLDR!

Last, siapkan kantung muntah :v

Pada bagian ini, cermati baik², ottae?

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _ **.**_

 _"Baekbi .."_

 _"Mwo?"_

 _"Kau masih ingat apa yang aku minta kemarin?"_

.

Terlihat sekali kalau pria cantik ini risih akan kehadiran pria tampan disampingnya. Tampan, muda, dan 'terlihat' kaya. Mana ada pria sepertinya yang bisa menolak pesona pria itu (bahkan author juga tidak dapat menahan pesona pria itu /abaikan ini/). Namun, semuanya bisa terjadi terutama jika pria cantik ini sebenarnya straight/seme.

 _._

 _"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya"_

 _"Jadi, kau setuju?!_

 _._

Pria disamping baekhyun ini (masih ingat chap pertama saat baekhyun mengenakan wig?) sedikit demi sedikit mulai mendekati baekhyun.

"Hai"

.

 _"Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah!"_

 _"Ayolah! aku juga ingin terlihat sangar didepan uke uke agar salah satu dari mereka bisa menyukaiku!"_

 _"Aku harus pergi baek! kita sudah membahasnya kemarin!"_

 _._

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk saat pria tampan disampingnya mulai menggerayangi pahanya. Tidak mungkin jika baekhyun harus menghajarnya, ia **tidak bisa**.

"Aku sehun, aku tertarik padamu"

Bahkan saat pria yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai sehun itu mulai mengecup bibirnya, baekhyun juga hanya bisa diam.

"Diam, berarti iya"

.

 _"Mau kemana kau?! mengangkang pasrah dihadapan para seme dan dengan senang hati mengeluarkan suara aneh yang kau sebut desahan?!"_

 _"Kau tidak tau bagaimana nikmatnya menjadi uke, baekhyun. Sangatlah nikmat saat sememu mulai mencium bibirmu dengan kasar ..."_

 _._

Sehun mendorong baekhyun diatas ranjang yang sudah disediakan oleh pub. Sehun mulai mencium bibir mungil baekhyun. Bibir atas .. bibir bawah .. dan seterusnya. Yang awalnya lembut kini ciuman itu mulai menjadi liar saat diam diam sehun membuat badan mereka tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Sungguh, kali ini baekbi benar.

.

 _"saat sememu mulai menandai lehermu dengan bibir seksi mereka .."_

.

 _cpkh!_

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, dan mulai menari narikan lidahnya pada leher mulus baekhyun. Sepertinya sehun benar benar sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini, ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah berada diujung pita suaranya.

 _Tidak! ini tidak ada apa apanya, kau pasti bisa menahannya baekhyun!_

 _._

 _"Saat sememu mulai menurunkan ciumannya lagi hingga menuju pusarmu .."_

 _._

Tak ada lagi kini istilah 'leher mulus baekhyun', bagaimana tidak?! kini lehernya hanya dipenuhi bercak bercak merah yang diciptakan oleh semenya *ehm maksudnya sehun.

Saat sehun menurunkan ciumannya menuju pusar, baekhyun meremas sprey dibawahnya.

Dan lagi, baekbi benar.

.

 _"Saat sememu mulai menuju bawah, kebawah, kebawahh .. dan mulai mengecup, menjilat, dan menghisap juniormu .."_

 _._

"Jangan menahannya baekbi, keluarkan suaramu, aku ingin mendengarnya"

 _ide yang bagus! b-bbut wait! No! ini tidak ada apa apanya dengan bibir seksi wanita wanita diluar sana baekhyun! kau pasti bisa menahannya!_

Lagi lagi baekbi benar.

.

 _"Saat sememu mulai sedikit demi sedikit memasuki holemu .. tapi mungkin kau akan merasa sakit awalnya namun kau tidak akan menyangka apa yang bisa kau rasakan setelahnya .."_

 _._

"Kau benar benar tidak ingin membuka suaramu baek? it's okay mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan mengeluarkannya" ucap sehun sambil menyunggingkan smirknya yang sialannya begitu seksi dimata baekhyun.

"aku akan memulainya baek .. aku benar benar tidak tahan, kau begitu seksi .."

Sehun mulai mengarahkan juniornya ke hole lapar baekhyun, sedikit dan demi sedikit.

 _sial! bagaimana bisa baekbi mendesah saat holenya seperti dirobek seperti ini?!_

 _._

 _"Saat kau terhentak hentak dengan keras dan juniornya menyentuh titik kenikmatanmu sambil memilin, menyubit, dan menghisap nipple mu .."_

 _._

Sungguh baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi! saat semua yang baekbi katakan terjadi padanya, seakan akan arwahnya diangkat ke langit ketujuh dan merasakan apa yang dinamakan surga dunia.

"Aahh! Sehunnh! harder! ahhahh ahhng!"

"as your wish baby! ngh!"

Sehun menggeram saat ia mulai mempercepat genjotannya dihole baekhyun.

 _clok! clok! clok!_

"nghh! sehuun aku mau keluar!"

plak! sehun menampar pantat baekhyun yang menungging dihadapannya.

"kau hanya pelacur baek! argh! jangan sekali kali mendahuluiku!"

saat baekhyun benar benar hampir mencapai klimaks sehun malah menutup lubang kencingnya menggunakan ibujarinya, sungguh ini benar benar nikmat! baekhyun tak bisa melakukan apa apa lagi, jangankan marah pada sehun yang menyebutnya sebagai pelacur, menjawab sehun bahkan baekhyun tidak mampu, yang bisa baekhyun lakukan hanya mendesah dan merengek.

 _Baekbi benar! dia sangat benar! fuck!_

"Aaaaah~ lephas sehun!"

 _plak!_ lagi, sehun menampar pantat semok baekhyun.

"Jangan memerintahku! argh! kau benar benar nikmat baekhh kau sangat sempith!" racau sehun.

"aahh ahh nggh! argh! sehun! jebaalhh~"

dan pada tiga tusukan terakhir akhirnya sehun menyemburkan spermanya ke hole baekhyun, dan pada saat itu juga sehun melepaskan ibujarinya yang menutupi lubang kencing baekhyun.

"ahhh!"/"arghhh!"

.

 _"Dan saat kau benar benar sudah merasakan semua yang sudah aku deskripsikan tadi, kau akan kalah, tak ada tattoo sangar, yang ada hanya kissmark, sperma, dan mulutmu yang pegal karna terlalu lelah mendesah. Jangan lupa pakai gaun dan wigku besok. bye!"_

.

.

TBC

.

.

Note : nah! ff mesum pertama! :v gimana encehnya? hawt? atau ngga nyambung dan ngebosenin? maklum newbi :v jadi udah taukan kenapa baekhyun pake wig dan dandan kaya baekbi? karna mau ngelakuin tantangan baekhyun. siapa yang ngmong dia menarik? ya, sehun. dan kenapa baekhyun 'tidak bisa' pakai tatto? karna ngga dibolehin baekhyun. jadi disini chanyeol belom keluar yaw. inget ini ff chanbaek, enceh hunbaek diatas anggap aja sebagai selingan dan hadiah karna udah baca chap 1 :3 saya juga hunhan dan chanbaek ship kok, tenang aja, mungkin disini si sehun kurang belaian rusa jadinya nyewa merica byun :v so sekian terima xiumin :3

Review jusseyo~ Review-mu sangat berharga bagiku sayang~

Big thanks to : parkbyunxo , miss kuproy , farah225 , eka915 , m2qs , and parkbaexh614

Thanks juga buat yang udah follow and favorit, tapi kalo review saya lebih lebih berterima kasih ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Both of You**

by : overdo_selu

Note : Genre dan Cast akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu, cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa ff, namun alur tetaplah dari imajinasi absurd saya, cast bukan milik saya tapi milik Tuhan YME dan ortu mereka, sorry for bad language and typos, i'm newbi so mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun^^

I warn you! This is yaoi fanfiction! Boy x Boy! DLDR!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

Matahari bersinar hangat, angin semilir mengusap halus wajah, aroma rumput dan daun daun yang berembun di pagi hari, dan kicauan burung yang terbang kesana kemari. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang merasa sangat bersyukur karena sudah disuguhi suasana yang indah saat bangun tidur. Ingat! sebagian orang, yaa sebagian orang, karna hal ini tidak terjadi pada Baekhyun, bagaimana tidak? Iika biasanya uke setelah bercinta dengan semenya dipagi hari akan memakai kemeja kebesaran semenya yang tergeletak dilantai, lalu diam diam membuatkan sarapan, lalu membangunkan semenya dengan kecupan, lalu berakhir dengan berlovey dovey. Sedangkan baekhyun, siapa yang bersyukur saat bangun di hotel sewaan orang? siapa yang bersyukur saat orang yang bercinta denganmu sudah pergi saat kau bangun? siapa yang bersyukur saat kau bangun, kau hanyalah seorang pemuas nafsu?

Oh, jadi begini rasanya menjadi pemuas nafsu. Tak ada rasa bahagia sedikitpun, yang ada hanya sakit. Mungkin setelah ini kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menghiburmu dengan uang yang sudah ditinggalkan di meja nakas oleh penyewamu. Namun itu belum cukup membuatmu bahagia, bukan belum cukup, tapi benar benar tidak cukup.

Baekhyun mengusak wajahnya dengan kasar, sungguh! moodnya hari ini benar benar berantakan, persis seperti keadaanya saat ini, berantakan, tanpa busana, selimut yang tergeletak di lantai, dan juga ceceran sperma dimana mana, membuat perasaanya benar benar kacau.

"Aargghhhhh!" Baekhyun berteriak, membanting barang barang apapun yang ada dikamar itu, bahkan kursi kursi tak bersalahpun menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya, saat baekhyun akan menendang meja, ia menemukan secarik kertas.

Setelah Baekhyun membaca kertas itu, Baekhyun memasuki memasuki satu satunya toilet yang ada di kamar tersebut.

"Jadi begini rasanya, Baekbi .."

"Maafkan aku, karna kau jadi merasakan sakitnya ini"

.

.

 **Jangan pernah ceritakan hal ini pada siapapun! Dan jangan sampai ada yang tau kalau aku pernah menyewa tubuh murahmu. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap membayarmu dengan harga yang bagus bukan? sebagus tubuhmu.**

 **-Oh Sehun-**

.

.

Sepasang flatshoes melangkah di sisi jalan, rambut panjang sebahu dan rok selutut yang berkibar diterpa angin, wajah cantik dan badan mungil, mendeskripsikan keadaan baekbi saat ini. _krrrkkk~_ dan jangan lupakan perut laparnya juga.

Baekbi benar benar lapar, mau tidak mau ia harus mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan walaupun hari ini sebenarnya ia hanya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk merilekskan pikirannya.

Satu cup ramen seduh, dan sebotol soda. Untuk apa beli makanan sehat jika itu membuatmu kenyang? pikir Baekbi.

Baekbi-pun mencari tempat untuk dapat memakan makanan mengenyangkannya itu. "Mungkin disana saja" Dan dengan itu Baekbi melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah taman. Saat menemukan kursi panjang Baekbi mendudukkan dirinya ditempat nyaman itu, di sebuah kursi panjang, dibawah pohon dengan angin semilir, lengkap dengan seorang anak laki laki. wait! apa?!

"yak! jangan duduk disini! carilah tempat lain!" ucap baekbi sambil memakan ramennya.

"tapi aku lebih dulu menemukannya" jawab anak laki laki itu.

"tapi aku lebih dulu mendudukinya" ucap baekbi lagi dan menaruh cup ramennya diantara dirinya dan si anak kecil.

"tapi aku juga ingin duduk disini" jawab anak kecil itu lagi.

"dan aku juga ingin duduk disini tanpa anak kecil cerewet disampingku"

"tapi aku tidak cerewet"

"ya"

"tidak"

"ya!"

"tidak!"

"jika aku bilang iya! maka itu iya!"

"jika aku bilang tidak! maka itu tidak!"

 _hhh~ sabar baekbi jangan melemparkannya ketengah jalan disebelah sana, jangan .. jangan .._

"baiklah! duduk disini dan diam, aku sangat lapar!" Baekbi pun berniat memakan kembali ramen cupnya, tapi hanya niat, karna ternyata ramennya sudah berceceran ditanah.

"yaaaaa! ini semua gara gara kau!" tuduh baekbi kepada anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu dengan polosnya mengendikkan bahunya seolah berkata bahwa dia tidak melakukan apapun.

"tap-tapi.. hah! lupakan!" Baekbi menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba meredam marahnya. _Sabar baekbi~ sabar~_

Lengkap sudah! terbangun dengan mood buruk dan sekarang moodnya semakin buruk. Bisakah harinya menjadi lebih buruk dari ini?!

"lagipula ini sudah siang, kenapa kau tidak pulang?" usir Baekbi dengan halus.

Sunyi, bahkan suara angin-pun tertangkap gendang telinganya. Baekbi-pun membuka kedua tangannya. Ternyata anak kecil itu masih disana.

"jawablah .." ucap baekbi lagi.

Si anak kecil hanya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke baekbi, lalu kedirinya sendiri, lalu membuat gerakan seperti menutup mulutnya, seakan akan anak kecil itu memberi isyarat bahwa baekbilah yang menyuruhnya diam.

"oh! ya kau benar" Baekbi hanya mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya apa yang anak ini inginkan?

"oke! bicaralah"

"aku hanya ingin duduk disini, ramen itu tidak sehat! jangan memakannya! aku tidak cerewet, ya memang ini sudah siang, aku bosan dan aku hanya ingin berjalan jalan sebentar, apa kau berniat mengusirku? ohya! cuaca yang sangat bagus bukan?"

Baekbi hanya bisa cengo.

"Wow oke oke! aku tidak bisa menangkap semua yang kau katakan, kau terlalu banyak bicara, tapi ramen itu enak, kau harus mencobanya" jawab baekbi sekenanya.

"aku tidak pernah makan ramen, orang tuaku selalu memberiku makanan sehat"

"kau beruntung" ucap Baekbi.

"aku tidak merasa begitu" jawab anak laki laki itu dengan yakin.

"kenapa begitu?" tanya Baekbi, jujur saja, Baekbi mulai tertarik pada anak ini.

"kau tidak perlu tau" jawab anak itu singkat.

 _krrrrrrkkkk~_

"Haah~ aku benar benar lapar" ucap Baekbi sambil mengelus perutnya. "Kau pulanglah sudah siang, tidak baik anak kecil berkeliaran sendiri" ucap Baekbi sambil berdiri dan menatap anak kecil setinggi pinggangnya itu.

"apa kau akan membeli ramen cup yang lain?" tanya anak kecil itu. "Belilah makanan yang lebih sehat noona"

"apa?! kau memanggilku noona?!" bentak Baekbi tidak terima, 'noona'?! sungguh menggelikan. Tapi jika dipikir pikir lagi, sebenarnya anak itu tidak salah, siapa yang menyangka orang berambut panjang, berwajah cantik dan berbibir tipis adalah seorang pria?

"oh! aku sudah dijemput, aku harus pulang!" ucap anak kecil itu sambil berlari ke sebuah mobil mewah dipinggir taman, sebelum memasuki mobil anak itu melanjutkan "ohya! belilah makanan sehat!"

 _apa apaan anak itu mencoba mengaturku, itu hakku untuk membeli makanan apapun. Memangnya dia siapa?_

 _ohya! dia siapa?_

saat Baekbi sadar dari pikirannya sendiri, dan ingin menanyakan siapa anak kecil itu sebenarnya, ternyata anak kecil itu sudah tak ada bersamaan dengan melajunya mobil mewah yang dilihatnya tadi.

"hahh~ lupakan saja"

.

.

.

TBC

Note : hiks mianhae baru update :" akutuh kena WB, ngga yakin juga ama jalan ceritanya yang pasaran ini :" gw juga lagi berduka, kucing gw mati hiks :" setelahnya lagu-lagu kpop pada ilang :" /maafcurcol/. Saya minta maaf sebanyak banyaknya karena keterlambatan ini /bow/ jadi gw langsung update 2 chapter! Terima Kasih banyak buat yang udah fav, foll, ama review /deepbow/ . So, enjoy this fanfic ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Both of You**

by : overdo_selu

Note : Genre dan Cast akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu, cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa ff, namun alur tetaplah dari imajinasi absurd saya, cast bukan milik saya tapi milik Tuhan YME dan ortu mereka, sorry for bad language and typos, i'm newbi so mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun^^

I warn you! This is yaoi fanfiction! Boy x Boy! DLDR!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

"eomma!"

Baekbi menoleh kebelakang, itukan anak kecil kemarin, mau apa dia memanggilku. But wait! eomma?!

"yak! kemarin kau memanggilku noona, sekarang eomma! aish!" bentak baekbi. Baekbi benar benar bingung. _Sebenarnya dia anak siapa? kenapa selalu membuntutiku? dan kenapa juga dia memanggilku eomma?! memangnya siapa dia?! plis ya! aku masih muda, dan ingat aku laki laki! -_ batin baekbi.

"kau memang eommaku, kapan aku memanggilmu noona?" anak kecil itu memasang wajah bingung.

"apa?!"

"iya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada eomma? eomma pulanglah"

sebenarnya baekbi merasa tersentuh, anak kecil itu seperti benar benar menganggapnya eomma, atau dia sedang mempraktekkan tugas dramanya? hmmm mungkin.

"eommaa .. hiks" anak itu mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"y-yak! ja-jangan menangis! nanti orang orang mengira yang tidak tidak!" baekbi mulai panik, sebenarnya ada apa ini?! atau jangan jangan dia anak kecil jadi jadian? dan dia ingin mengambil uangku seperti mitos mitos di negara Indonesia?! oh tidak! baekbi harus pergi.

"mmm .. aaa .. ah bagaimana ini" . "maafkan aku! aku harus pergi!" dan baekbi pun mengambil langkah seribu menjauh dari anak kecil (yang baekbi pikir jadi jadian) ini.

"eommaaaa!"

baekbi mulai berlari saat anak kecil itu mengejarnya. _Aduh bagaimana ini!_

"eommaaa! jangan pergi! hiks .."

"tolong jangan ikuti aku!" ah tidak! tidak ada jalan lain! ia harus menyebrang jalan.

"eomma!"

TIIIN!

BRAKK!

Baekbi menghentikan langkahnya. Baekbi mencoba menoleh kebelakang dengan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, jantung yang berdetak keras, kaki yang mulai melemas. Bayang bayang darah yang bercucuran di tanah mulai bermunculan.

Baekbi mencoba mendekat ketempat kecelakaan yang terjadi.

"eomma! hiks hiks eomma bangun!"

Jadi bukan anak kecil itu yang tertabrak, lalu siapa?

Baekbi merosot ketanah, badannya tertabrak tabrak orang yang mencoba untuk melihat. Tangannya bergetar lengkap dengan wajah pucat.

ini tidak mungkin!

"b-b-baekhyun!"

Baekbi bangun tidur dengan nafas memburu dan wajah memucat.

"hhh~ untung hanya mimpi"

Baekbi mulai mengingat kembali mimpinya, baekbi bisa melihat baekhyun tertabrak, baekhyun? Tertabrak? Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya baekhyun ada di dalam dirinya? Dan anak kecil yang memanggilnya eomma, biasanya di fanfiction yang sering ia baca, itu berarti dia benar benar mempunyai anak, tapi apa benar dia punya anak? dia kan laki laki, tapi dia juga pernah membaca di fanfiction bahwa laki laki juga bisa hamil. Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya, dan mengelus perutnya dengan halus.

"..."

"kkkk ada ada saja, mana mungkin itu terjadi, kau bodoh sekali tuan byun" baekbi terkekeh saat menyadari ia mulai berpikiran konyol.

"hey, apa yang kau pikirkan"

"tidak ada"

"jangan berbohong, biar bagaimanapun aku punya hak untuk mengetahuinya "

"mmm .."

"bicaralah"

"tidak ada. yaa aku tidak apa apa, hanya mimpi aneh. ohya, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" Baekbi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"apa ya?" Baekhyun memasang wajah berfikir.

"entahlah, mungkin membunuh beberapa orang"

"apa?!"

"t-tidak! kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda"

"itu tidak lucu kau tau"

"ya ya maafkan aku" . "baiklah aku lelah berdiri disini, aku akan menonton tv"

"okay, sampai jumpa lagi"

Baekhyun keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang ternyata kamar mandi. Menyiapkan sarapan sederhana, seperti ramen dan sebotol soda, lalu membawanya kedepan tv.

"ck! dimana remotnya!"

Baekhyun mencari cari dari mulai bawah sofa, bawah meja, dan bawah hidungnya (kali ini dia sedang mencari harta karun, bukan remot).

Ting Tong!

"tunggu sebentar!"

Ting Tong!

"ah ini dia!"

Ting Tong Ting Tong!

"Shit! siapa yang sepagi ini bertamu!"

Baekhyun pun membuka pintu apartemennya.

Dan seketika itu juga Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Siapa kau?!"

TBC

Note : gw tau ini pendek banget, tapi emang gaya penulisan gw begini :" Mianhamnida kalau tidak memuaskan /bow/ mind to review? /pasangpuppyeye/


	5. Chapter 5

**Both of You**

by : overdo_selu

Note : Genre dan Cast akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu, cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa ff, namun alur tetaplah dari imajinasi absurd saya, cast bukan milik saya tapi milik Tuhan YME dan ortu mereka, sorry for bad language and typos, i'm newbi so mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun^^

I warn you! This is yaoi fanfiction! Boy x Boy! DLDR!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

"ck, jangan pura pura tidak kenal noona" anak kecil itu langsung memasuki apartemen baekhyun, meninggalkan baekhyun yang mematung di pintu. _apa?! noona?!_

Si kecil berhenti setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun.

"Kau memotong rambutmu? "

Baekhyun masih diam, jujur saja ia masih terkejut dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Aku lebih suka rambut panjang mu. Tapi, lupakan! "

Si kecil mulai menelusuri apartemennya, dari mulai ruang tamu hingga dapur.

"mmm bagus juga apartemenmu" ucapnya sambil mengurut dagunya seolah ia berada di acara pengomentaran.

Baekhyun benar benar tidak mengerti, masih sepagi ini namun seorang anak kecil setinggi pinggangnya tiba tiba masuk ke dalam apartemennya lalu mengomentari apartemennya itu. Dan ingat, dengan polosnya ia memanggil baekhyun dengan panggilan noona. Seingatnya ia tidak mengenal anak itu, melihat wajahnya saja ia tak pernah.

"noona jangan menatap wajah tampanku, apa kau gay?"

"MWO?!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, bagaimana bisa anak sekecil itu menanyakan orientasi seksual ?! Apa saja yang dilakukan orangtuanya sehingga tidak memperhatikan apa apa saja yang dipelajari anaknya yang satu ini?!

"Sebenarnya kau siapa hah?! kau masuk seenaknya, mengomentari apartemenku, dan tiba tiba menanyakan orientasi seksualku! keluarlah" geram baekhyun.

"o-oow apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, beberapa hari yang lalu kita bertemu" jawab si kecil sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"kau masih mengonsumsi maren?" tanya si kecil setelah membuka pintu kulkas.

"maren?"

"iya, mi ini" ucapnya sambil memamerkan sebuah bungkusan.

Baekhyun memasang wajah cengo. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai mendekati si anak lalu berteriak di telinganya.

"ini ramen! bodoh"

si kecil mengusap telinganya yang mendengung. Lalu baekhyun menarik kerah belakang si kecil lalu membawanya ke pintu.

"aaaaa! lepaskan!"

"keluar dari apartemenku"

"tap-"

"SEKARANG!"

Si kecil yang tersentak langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"kemaren kau hanya berteriak seperti wanita saat marah, namun sekarang kau benar benar menakutkan .. hiks! aku rela meninggalkan sekolah untuk menemuimu namun k-kau mengusirku hiks! aku kan hanya ingin b-berteman hiks hiks sebenarnya kau mengapa kau berubah b-begitu cepat hiks! apa kau sedang masa pms seperti wanita wanita lain?" tanya anak kecil itu sambil menarik ingusnya kedalam dan mata berair.

lagi, baekhyun hanya bisa diam sambil mengedipkan matanya yang membulat dan rahang yang sebentar lagi menyentuh tanah. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, bekhyun lansung merubah wajahnya menjadi datar seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya meninggalkan si kecil untuk menemui baekbi, karna baekhyun yakin jika anak kecil ini telah mengira jika ia adalah baekbi yang sudah ditemuinya entah kapan.

"Baekbi"

"Ya ada apa cantik"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu"

"Aku tidak memanggilmu, aku memanggil diriku sendiri"

"Hh! Terserah kau saja"

Tok tok tok "Noona?!"

"Kau dengar?!"

"Kenapa kau membawa anak kecil kesini? Kukira kau tak suka anak-anak"

"Asal kau tau, dia kemari mencarimu"

Apa dia anak kecil yang kutemui di taman - batin baekbi

"Urus dia"

"Hh, baiklah"

Baekbi-pun mengenakan wignya seperti apa yang biasa baekhyun dan baekbi lakukan utk membedakan mana baekhyun dan mana baekbi. Lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi untuk menemui si Anak kecil.

Clek

"Oh, Noona jadi kalian orang yang berbeda?" tanya si Anak bingung.

"Yaa begitulah" Jawab baekbi sekenanya sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"Apa kalian anak kembar?"

"Kau akan tau suatu hari nanti"

Hening sejenak

"Bagaimana kau tau apartemenku? "

.

.

Seperti acara talk show, si anak selalu bertanya ini itu dari yang penting hingga yang tidak penting sama sekali, mungkin karna ia masihlah anak Elementary school jadi ia punya rasa penasaran yang tinggi, namun jika Baekbi pikir lagi, Baekbi pikir rasa penasarannya tidaklah serumit apa yang ada dibenak si anak kecil yang ada di hadapan nya ini. Dari obrolan yang dilakukan oleh mereka tadi, Baekbi tau nama anak ini adalah Jackson dan ia juga tau jika anak ini adalah anak orang kaya yang kurang perhatian dari orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk bekerja. Jackson juga menyewa seseorang untuk mencari rumahnya. Orang kaya memang seenaknya saja. Tapi setidaknya masih ada yang bisa disyukuri masa kecil anak ini bukan?

"Aku lebih menyukaimu daripada si Baekhyun itu, suaramu lebih halus sementara dia tidak, kau lebih ramah dan dia tidak, kau lebih sabar dan dia tidak, pokoknya kau lebih asik" ucap Jackson sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

 _Krrrk~_

"Oh aku lapar" ucap Jackson. "Bagaimana kalau kau buatkan aku maren"

"Maren?"

"Lihat! Ekspresi kalian bahkan sama"

"Ekspresi apa?"

"Saat mengucapkan 'maren?' " jawab Jakson sambil meniru ekspresi wajah Baekbi.

Jackson berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebuah bungkusan didalamnya.

"Ini"

"Oh, Ramen"

Baekbi berjalan mendekati Jackson lalu mengecek persediaan ramennya.

"Tinggal satu ramen yang kau pegang itu" ucap baekbi.

"Ayo beli! Lalu makan di taman seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin"

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakainnya dan beberapa helaan nafas akhirnya baekbi menuruti kemauan Jackson. Ternyata selain punya rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ternyata dia juga suka memerintah, orang kaya memang seenaknya saja, fikir baekhyun. Setelah membeli 2 cup ramen dan 2 botol air mineral, baekbi dan jackson berjalan menuju taman. Mungkin orang orang yang melihat mereka mengira jika mereka adalah pasangan ibu dan anak. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun terlihat begitu cantik dengan wig dan rok selututnya. Jackson juga terlihat begitu imut membawa tas yang berisi dua botol air mineral, tangan kiri membawa cup ramen dan tangan kanan menggandeng tangan kiri baekbi, sedangkan tangan kanan baekbi membawa cup ramen miliknya.

.

.

"Tolong selidiki wanita yang bersama Jackson, sekarang!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Both of You**

by : overdo_selu

Note : Genre dan Cast akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu, cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa ff, namun alur tetaplah dari imajinasi absurd saya, cast bukan milik saya tapi milik Tuhan YME dan ortu mereka, sorry for bad language and typos, i'm newbi so mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun^^

I warn you! This is yaoi fanfiction! Boy x Boy! DLDR!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

Hidup Baekhyun dan Baekbi berubah seiring dengan kebersamaan mereka dengan Jackson. Tidak tidak, hanya baekbi, baekhyun masihlah datar dan dingin, jangan lupa, dia tidak suka anak anak. Baekbi-pun sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkan dunia 'malamnya' karna kehadiran Jackson. Bagaimana tidak, setiap ia akan pergi ke pub yang biasa ia tempati, tiba tiba Jackson datang untuk mengajaknya bermain. Baekbi sebenarnya keberatan, bagaimanapun dia butuh uang untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Namun ia tidak bisa menolak, salahkan hati lembutnya yang satu ini.

Hampir setiap hari jackson datang ke apartmennya. Biasanya sepulang sekolah hingga sore hari Jackson selalu di apartemennya. Bisa saja Baekbi pergi ke pub saat Jackson sudah pulang, namun badannya sudah lelah untuk hanya mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat tidur, Jackson benar-benar anak yang aktif. Baekbi kadang merasa iba pada Jackson, anak sekecil ini seharusnya mendapatkan kasih sayang dan perhatian kedua orangtuanya. Uang mudah didapat, namun kebahagiaan masa kecil anak? Itu tidaklah semudah mengatur perusahaan, butuh kasih sayang dan perhatian untuk mendapatkannya. Entah Baekbi iba karena alasan itu, atau karena nasib mereka yang sama? Entahlah.

.

.

Tok tok

"Masuklah"

Seorang pria berkemeja putih polos dan bawahan celana panjang berwarna hitam memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang bertuliskan 'CEO'

"Oh, kau.. Bagaimana?" tanya seorang pria yang lain yang duduk di kursi belakang meja di tengah ruangan. Sudah pasti dia adalah 'CEO' perusahaan ini.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan sedikit informasi tentang wanita itu. Tak mudah untuk mendapatkan informasi ini karna tak banyak orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik" ucapnya hati-hati.

"Baiklah katakan saja intinya" ucap chanyeol tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Namanya baekbi, dia bekerja di salah satu pub dipinggiran kota seoul, dan dia adalah seorang pelacur"

Tangan besar chanyeol mengepal dibawah meja kantornya menahan amarah. _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku harus menjauhkannya dari jackson_ \- chanyeol.

.

.

"Hahaha! Kau terlihat jelek noona!"

"Tidak! Hahaha kau lebih lebih jelek ahahaha"

Jackson mengambil sebuah eyeliner lalu membuat tiga garis disetiap pipi Baekbi.

"Hahaha! Lihat ada kucing gembul! "

"Apa?! Beraninya kau mengataiku gembul! Kemari kau akan aku rubah kau menjadi kodok! "

"Aaaak! Lari !"

Baekbi mengejar Jackson yang berlari dari ujung ke ujung apartemennya. Baekbi mulai lelah dan menyerah untuk mengejar Jackson, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya yang berpeluh ke karpet depan tv. Apa benar jika tubuhnya segembul itu hingga mengejar anak kecil saja tidak bisa.

"Hah.. Hah.. Aku lelah! "

"Tuh kan apa kataku, kau itu gembul! Hah.. Hah.. "

Jackson menyusul baekbi lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekbi.

"Ahahhaa! Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu dikaca noona" . "Apa kau punya kaca? Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya"

Raut wajah baekbi berubah. Ia terlihat bingung.

"Mmm .. Aku tidak punya"

"Sayang sekali, kenapa tidak? "

"Karna mukaku jelek? Haha" Baekbi tertawa hambar.

.

.

"Aku harus pulang noona"

"Mau aku antar? "

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri"

"Sok sekali"

"Aku memang bisa sendiri kok"

"Baiklah, baiklah tuan crewet! selamat tinggal"

"Selamat tinggal! Terima kasih untuk hari ini! "

"Iya, berhati hatilah! "

Jackson meninggalkan gedung apartemen Baekbi. Suasana hatinya selalu bagus setelah ia berkunjung ke 'noona'nya itu.

Jackson berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang ada disisi jalan sambil melihat lihat jejeran toko disampingnya, hingga ia melihat sebuah toko mainan yang didalamnya ada seorang anak bersama ayah dan ibunya, mereka terlihat bahagia. Selalu begini saat jackson melihat hal yang sama, ia selalu sedih. Ia begitu iri. Tak bisakah ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sama?

"Jackson! Darimana saja kau! "

Jiwa jackson yang tadinya sedang melanglang buana merenungi nasib seketika kembali keraganya saat ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Terlihat sekali jika Jackson takut pada lawan bicaranya kali ini.

.

.

Jackson terlihat berada disebuah ruangan bersama dengan orang yang ia temui dijalan tadi.

"Setelah sekolah langsung pulang kerumah, jangan menemuinya lagi! "

"Tapi appa.. "

Ya, dia adalah ayah jackson, orang yang sama yang ditemui jackson dijalan.

"Tidak ada tapi! "

"Hiks hiks aku bosan dirumah.. Ayah selalu bekerja hiks hanya baekbi yang selalu menemani jackson.. Hiks hiks kenapa jackson tidak boleh menemuinya lagi? "

"Baekbi?"

"Apa appa mengenalnya? " Jackson mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang ayah .

.

.

Terlihat dua anak laki laki sedang bermain dihalaman sebuah rumah. Yang satu pendek dengan wajah imut dan yang satunya tinggi dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Ayo bermain rumah rumahan! " ajak yang lebih kecil.

"Ayo! "

"Tapi aku jadi suami ya? " ucap yang lebih pendek dengan aksen memohon.

"Tapi kamu pendek dan imut. Tidak pantas jadi suami"

Yang lebih kecil mencebikkan bibirnya, ia merasa kecewa.

"Mmm, bagaimana kalau aku jadi anaknya saja? "Usul yang lebih kecil.

"Jangan! "

"Lalu aku jadi apa? "

"Jadi istriku saja"

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa? Aku kan laki laki"

"Tidak apa apa kok"

"Baiklah! "

Lalu si kecil mulai berfikir. "Namaku tidak pantas jadi istri"

"Iya juga yaa" lalu yang lebih besar terlihat berpikir keras.

"Aha! " yang besar berteriak saat mendapatkan ide.

"Aduh! Kau mengagetkanku! "

"Oh maafkan aku baekbi"

"Baekbi? "

"Ya, kau baekbi..

.

.

Park baekbi"

.

.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! " Sang ayah menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Seolah dengan cara seperti itu apa yang ada di pikirannya akan terhempas pergi.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin appa? "

"Tidak ada"

TBC

Note : disini orang yang menyelidiki baekbi masih ngira baekbi itu cewe yaa~ next? Mind to review? Maaf tadi ada kesalahan, jadi saya edit ulang, sekali lagi maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya /bow/


	7. Chapter 7

**Both of You**

by : overdo_selu

Note : Genre dan Cast akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu, cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa ff, namun alur tetaplah dari imajinasi absurd saya, cast bukan milik saya tapi milik Tuhan YME dan ortu mereka, sorry for bad language and typos, i'm newbi so mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun^^

I warn you! This is yaoi fanfiction! Boy x Boy! DLDR!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

"Baekbi-ya"

"Ya? Ada apa cantik? "

"Berhenti mengatakannya dihadapanku"

"Ck, sensi sekali"

"Hhh.. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat bahagia, kenapa? "

"Entahlah "

"Kau terlihat sangat dekat dengan Jackson"

"Memang, sekali kali bermainlah dengan jackson, maka kau akan merasa beban dipundakmu akan terangkat walaupun nantinya badanmu serasa remuk"

"Kau tau sendiri jika aku- "

"Iya aku tau kau tak suka anak-anak, tapi sekali kali cobalah, jangan membuat masa lalu kita menjadikan kita membenci anak-anak "

"Akan aku fikirkan"

.

.

Ini sudah hari kesepuluh baekbi menunggu jackson yang seakan akan di telan bumi, saat ini ia sedang berada di depan TV biasanya jackson datang sekitar jam 12.00 siang, namun sampai drama kesayangannya memperlihatkan tulisan 'to be continue' jackson tetap belum terlihat batang hidungnya sampai saat ini. Atau jackson sedang banyak tugas? - fikir baekbi.

Baekbi benar-benar bosan, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan didalam apartemen sempitnya itu. Dari ruang satu keruang lain, dari sofa satu kesofa lain, hingga memindahkan channel TV-nya pun tidak membuat rasa bosannya hilang.

Hingga matahari menenggelamkan tubuhnya kebarat pun jackson belum muncul juga.

Ting tong ting tong

Baekbi langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat bel apartemennya berbunyi, tanpa aba aba baekbi langsung menuju pintu apartemennya. Pasti jackson yang datang.

Cklek

"Jackson! Kau-"

"Siapa jackson? "

Sosok yang dikira jackson itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam menuju apartemen baekbi. Bukannya ia tidak sopan, tapi memang itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

"Apa dia pacar barumu? "

Bahu baekbi melorot saat sadar bahwa orang yang datang bukanlah anak yang ia tunggu tunggu.

"Kemarilah " Tamu laki-laki itu menepuk sofa disampingnya agar baekbi duduk disana.

Baekbi menghampiri laki laki yang bertamu kerumahnya itu, lalu duduk ditempat laki-laki itu menepuk sofa.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat murung. Kau kecewa aku bukan si jack ja.. "

"Jackson" baekbi memotong ucapan orang yang mengajaknya bicara ini.

"Oke jackson" . "Siapa dia? "

"Bukan siapa siapa "

Terdengar helaan nafas dari salah satu orang disana.

"Aku tidak melihatmu di pub berhari hari, kau sakit? "

"Tidak"

"Ayolah datang, semua orang mencarimu"

Baekbi sebenarnya tidak ingin keluar dari apartemennya itu, ia takut jika ia keluar jackson akan datang lalu mencarinya. Tapi jika difikir fikir lagi uang di tabungannya mulai menipis, bagaimana jika eyelinernya habis? Lagipula mengapa ia begitu peduli dengan jackson?

"Kau akan datang? " tanya laki laki bermata rusa itu.

"Baiklah, kau duluan saja, aku harus bersiap lu"

"Oke" jawab laki laki yang dipanggil 'lu' itu. Dia adalah luhan, teman baekbi, baekbi bertemu dengannya di pub karna mereka memiliki pekerjaan yang sama, pelacur. Namun luhan berhenti saat ia mulai menemukan tambatan hatinya.

Badannya yang satu type dengan baekbi ini mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen baekbi. Namun tidak lama kepala luhan kembali masuk melalui celah kecil pintu.

"Aku tunggu! "

.

.

Di malam yang dingin ini baekbi melangkahkan kakinya dengan tidak semangat menuju pub tempat kerjanya itu. Entah mengapa tidak datangnya jackson benar-benar membuat moodnya tidak baik.

"Tolong! "

Baekbi mendengar suara itu. Suara yang benar-benar membuat semua kenangannya beranjak naik ke permukaan ingatannya. Namun tidak ada gunanya baekbi mengenang kenangan itu sekarang. Ia harus mencari tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian seperti pegawai kantoran sedang berusaha menarik tas yang sedang berusaha di ambil oleh seorang laki-laki yang baekbi duga sebagai penjambret itu. Baekbi benar benar bingung, ia bukanlah baekhyun yang bisa menghajar seseorang, ia hanyalah seorang laki-laki lemah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?! Namun biar bagaimanapun ia adalah laki laki, seharusnya ia bisa melawan penjambret itu. Ya! Aku pasti bisa - batin baekbi sambil membawa tangannya yang tergenggam kehadapannya.

"Yaak! Lepaskan dia! "

Baekbi menghampiri dua orang dihadapannya itu.

"Wow wow agashi, mencoba menolong? " ucap si penjambret meremehkan.

"Tentu saja! " jawab baekbi yakin.

"Tunggu dulu, kau terlihat manis, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku saja? "

Si penjambret mulai mendekati baekbi. Namun baekbi langsung melayangkan tendangannya di selangkangan si penjambret. Tubuh si penjambret ambruk kesakitan, namun belum sampai situ saja, baekbi juga menendang tubuh si penjambret dengan sangat brutal hingga darah mulai bercucuran disetiap tempat baekbi menancapkan hak sepatunya ketubuh si penjambret. Wanita itu hanya bisa melangkah mundur melihat seorang wanita bisa benar-benar sadis menghajar laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja merebut tasnya. Setelah puas, baekbi mengambil tas yang ada ditangan penjambret yang tergeletak dibawah sepatunya itu, lalu memberikannya pada si wanita.

"Mmm.. Te-terima kasih banyak" si wanita mengambil tas berbercak darahnya itu dengan tangan bergetar.

"Iya, sama-sama "

"Mmm.. Ah! Ini kartu namaku, panggil saja nomor itu jika kau butuh sesuatu " ucap si wanita setelah menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang diambilnya dari dalam tas.

"Terimakasih "

"Ohya agashi, siapa namamu? "

"Aku laki-laki"

"Oh maafkan aku" wanita ini terlihat merenung, mungkin ada banyak pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya "Ohya siapa namamu? "

"Panggil saja aku baekhyun" jawabnya sambil melepas high heel berdarahnya itu. Lalu melenggang pergi berlawanan arah dengan arah yang sebenarnya akan ia tuju dengan bertelanjang kaki.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Both of You**

by : overdo_selu

Note : Genre dan Cast akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu, cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa ff, namun alur tetaplah dari imajinasi absurd saya, cast bukan milik saya tapi milik Tuhan YME dan ortu mereka, sorry for bad language and typos, i'm newbi so mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun^^

I warn you! This is yaoi fanfiction! Boy x Boy! DLDR!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 8

.

"Ini semua gara gara kau! "

"Ya! Salahkan saja aku! Jika aku tidak datang mungkin kau yang akan tergeletak berdarah dijalan itu"

Baekbi hanya mempoutkan bibir kecilnya. Jujur saja, baekbi benar-benar kesal dengan baekhyun, gara gara dia sepatunya menjadi anyir dan berwarna merah. Kalau begini jadinya, sepertinya ia harus membeli sepatu baru.

"Baek?! "

Seseorang memanggil mereka dari arah depan. Sepertinya ada yang datang.

Baekbi memutar knop pintu kamar mandinya, lalu berjalan mendekat ke asal suara.

"Yak! Dari tadi kau masih dirumah?! " sembur luhan saat baekbi berada dihadapannya.

"Ya" ucap baekbi malas.

"Kau ini! Aku sudah lama menunggumu tau! " . "Tapi syukurlah kau tidak datang, ada penyerangan dijalan dekat apartemenmu, benar-benar mengerikan "

Baekbi hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan sepatu 'merah' itu dibelakang tubuhnya.

Separah itukah?

.

.

Setelah berjam jam penuh dengan keringat gugup. Baekbi akhirnya berhasil pergi menuju bagian belakang apartemennya tanpa sepengetahuan luhan dengan alasan membuang sampah. Tapi memang baekbi melakukannya, ia sedang membuang sampah dengan sepatu berdarah yang ada didalamnya. Di belakang apartemennya terdapat sebuah tempat penampungan sampah, jadi baekbi rasa disana adalah tempat yang aman untuk membuang mantan sepatu kesayangannya itu.

.

.

"Tuan, sudah sangat larut, kantor akan segera ditutup"

Chanyeol melihat pergelangan tangannya, sebuah jam tangan rolex terlihat begitu mewah juga terlihat cocok ditangan si pemakai. Bukan tanpa sebab ia memakai jam tangan itu, hingga sebuah ingatan menariknya menuju masa 20 tahun silam.

.

.

"Ayo petak umpet chanyeol!"

"Oke baekbi!"

"Kau memanggilku baekbi hanya saat kita bermain rumah rumahan saja chanyeol"

"Tak apa, aku menyukainya"

"Baiklah! Kalau chanyeol menyukainya maka aku juga begitu"

Chanyeol mengacak rambut baekbi dengan gemas.

"Aduuh rambutku jadi berantakan chanyeol" baekhyun mempout bibirnya.

Cup

"Chanyeol mengapa mencium bibir baekhyun? "

"Karna chanyeol sayang baekhyun, orang tua chanyeol juga begitu"

"Ooh.. Baekhyun juga sayang chanyeol"

"Kau imut sekali baekhyun, pipimu memerah "

Yang dipuji hanya menundukan wajahnya, terlalu malu hanya untuk menatap yang memuji.

"Ayo baekhyun kau dulu yang ngumpet"

"Oke! Hitung dengan benar ya? "

"Siap! "

Sementara yang kecil berlari menyembunyikan diri, si besar mulai menghitung.

" satu, dua, tiga.. Umm limaaa.. Berapa lagi yaa? "

"Enam chanyeol!"

"Oh! Limaa, enam, sembilan! Siap atau tidak chanyeol datang! Huahaha!"

Belum 1 menit chanyeol mendengar suara baekhyun dari kejauhan.

"Chanyeol! Cepat kemari!"

"Kau dimana baekhyun? "

"Aku dikamar appa, cepatlah kemari! "

Si besar melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar, ia dapat melihat si kecil yang sedang berdiri menghadap meja sambil membelakanginya.

"Hei lihatlah ini chanyeol"

"Wow keren sekali! "

"Iya, aku ingin memakainya"

Si kecil mencoba memakai sebuah jam tangan.

"Jangan baekhyun nanti kau dimarahi"

Karna tidak muat, baekhyun meletakkanya kembali.

"Tidak muat chanyeol, lagipula appa sedang bekerja jadi tidak ada yang akan memarahiku"

"aku akan membelikannya untukmu saat kau sudah besar nanti.."

.

.

"Tuan?"

"Ah! Iya iya"

Chanyeol mengemasi berkasnya, berjalan melewati ruangan kantor yang mulai gelap menuju parkiran, lalu melesatkan ferari merahnya yang terlihat begitu mencolok digelapnya malam.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki kaki jenjangnya menuju sebuah apartemen, karna kekasihnya bilang ia sedang berada di apartemen tersebut dan meminta untuk dijemput. Namun seseorang menabraknya.

"Oh maafkan aku! "

Saat si penabrak mendongakkan kepalanya, sehun sadar jika ia bukanlah orang asing.

"Gunakan matamu! Jalang! Aku tahu kau manusia rendah, tapi setidaknya lihat kedepan! Jangan lihat kejalan yang sama kotornya denganmu"

Setitik air mata terlihat bersinar terkena pancaran cahaya sebuah mobil yang melaju,

Mobil ferari berwarna merah.

.

.

 _"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu saat kau sudah besar nanti.._

 _Lagipula aku akan selalu disampingmu jadi tidak perlu takut jika ada yang akan memarahimu"_

.

.

Karna kenyataan tak selalu sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, bukan?

.

.

TBC

Note: kadang ngerasa gimanaaa gitu kalo liat perbandingan review ama view :" view udah hampir 1k tapi review masih segini aja, tapi gapapa kok selama masih ada yang baca, gw usahain buat update, tapi gw bener-bener butuh review kalian gaes buat penyemangat :")) udah ah cuap-cuapnya, terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, follow, dan fav ..


End file.
